Captain (Killian Jones) Hook
The Captain Hook verison of Once Upon A Time. He is one of the main villains of Season 2 and main characters. He is a swore enemy of Rumpelskitin as Rumpel killed his love Milah (Who was Rumpel's wife) and chopped his hand off. Main Allies: White Star, Haythem Kenway, Charles Lee Worst Enemies: Mr.Gold (The Crocodile as he calls him), He makes many sexual innuedos to attractive women and believes Hook is a colorful name for him. He is also quite the gentleman despite innuedos. He though was once a loyal Lieutant of his brother, Liam Jones. On orders of the king, they traveled to a far off island to obtain a plant known as Dreamshade, rumored to heal any affliction, He ran into Peter Pan who despite his sociopathness actually gave an honest description on Dreamshade that the plant only leads to doom and exemplifies how easy it is to kill an entire army with poison instead of a messy onslaught of bloodshed in battle. Killian believed Pan and started to doubt the mission while his brother doesn't buy it Beginning to have doubts, Killian tugs Liam aside to discuss the possibility Pan is telling the truth, though his brother doesn't buy it. In a misguided attempt to put his brother's worries to rest, Liam purposely cuts himself with a branch of Dreamshade and passes out from the spreading poision. Killian is panic-stricken and pleads for Pan's help until he allows passage to the island's remedial spring, though the boy warns they should not leave Neverland unless willing to pay for the price of magic. Killian promises to give him whatever he wants and hurries to deliver the water to Liam, who is completely healed by it. He turns to repay Pan for his services, Pan was nowhere to be seen. Journeying home, Liam proposes they must expose their king's true nature to everyone, however, he collapses and dies after the Jewel of the Realm leaves Neverland's seas. Liam's death has a profound effect on Killian, who takes his place as captain of the ship and renames it the Jolly Roger. Killian reveals to the crew what type of man their king is, to which they agree not to serve someone so horrible any longer and embrace the life of pirates "with honor" instead. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Hook joins up with Minster Sinster alongside his partner Cora (Regina's mother) regarding Mr.Gold who he wants revenge on. He works for his own agenda as opposed to Sinster, who he serves while he may still serve The Templar Order Blackpool He works on and off for Haythem Kenway before leaving to join the Sinsters of Evil. He joins Kenway to skin his crocodile for taking his hand. Hook alongside White Star and Charles Lee is Haythem`s most trusted ally and was the first member apart from them to join. He and White Star work often together However he has no recollection of Charles Lee using Baelfire against him as if Lee revealed it. Hook would leave since he tried to be a father figure to the boy He also is going to flirt with some of the female heroes like Tsubaki, Taki, Alice, Invisble Woman, and Julie-Su. Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Morally Ambigous Characters Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sexy characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Characters from the Once Upon a Time Universe Category:Fettered Characters Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Wild Cards Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Rivals Category:Badass Normal Category:Handsome Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Videos Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Upcoming Members of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Mr. Gold's Archenemies Category:Funniest Characters Category:Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:Fourth in Command Category:Main Members of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:The Star Alliance`s villians Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains